


Thundering rain

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: As Raiden is training at the sky temple, his ex wife lurks in the shadow to watch the show, not like she would ever admit that. But now Raiden has noticed her, what does she tell him?
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds defended from the sun, leaving no light down onto the Sky temple. A large stone balcony below was illuminated by a couple hundred candles. Behind one of the many pillars surrounding the training area, was a woman. She wore sleeveless, black robes, two metal rings were on each of her upper arms. Her scowl seemed permanent as she watched a man on the balcony.

Soft grunts filled air as the thunder god struck the invisible foe. He kicked and punched gracefully, never once becoming   
distracted by his surroundings. His hat rested on a crate nearby, his vest lay right next to it. The gods long silver locks flowed gently in the wind, the silk top of his robe peeled down, revealing his chest.

S/o growled silently to herself, nails clicking against the wall as sudden voices came from the halls behind her.

“She’s back!? Again?” A male said in a slightly rude tone.

“Yes, I suggest we tread lightly, she looked as if she wanted to eat me alive when I glanced at her.” A more respectful voice answered.

“Poor Raiden, marrying that woman was probably the worst decision of his li- ahh!” The monk was cut off as they turned the corner to find an extremely pissed off immortal woman seething at them.

The two men quickly turned the other way, their pace almost a run. “Kung Lao, Lui Kang!”

They both froze, glancing at each other before cautiously approaching S/o. She crossed her arms, eyes going from one monk to the other. “Hello boys. Good to see you again.” Her glare made her polite tone unbelievable.

The two monks looked at each other before both respectfully bowing, “S/o it’s… unexpected to see you here again, do you have business with the thunder god?” Lui Kang asked.

“I don’t need to have a gods damn reason to be here!” She snapped. “I was here when this cursed place was built and I’ll be here long after.”

“So you’re just here, on your own free will, just to watch Raiden train on the top balcony?” Liu Kang asked, careful not to come across as sarcastic.

“Shirtless?” Kung Lao added.

“I’m here because I enjoy the scenery!” The immortal growled. The monks analyzed the area around them, the dark sky painting over the sun, a sudden burst of lightning lashing out. Rain pouring and whipping at the backs of anybody who dared to emerge from the safety of the tower.

“Yes… it’s very nice…” Kung Lao said. “But I’m afraid we must get going, we have uh… business to discuss with the thunder god!” 

Tipping his hat, he grabbed the chosen one and bolted out of s/o’s sight, making a Beeline to the silver haired god.

“Lord Raiden!” Liu Kang started, earning the gods attention.

“Your scary ex wife is back.” Kung Lao announced. Raiden looked up, gaze meeting S/o’s briefly before she looked away. “I’m pretty sure she’s here to kill you.”

“I see, how long has she been there?” He sighed, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Well I first saw her a couple of hours ago climbing up the stairs, she was on the… 367th floor at the time I believe?” Liu Kang answered, his face strained trying to remember.

“Thank you, I must go speak with her now.” And with that, he started to walk over to the borderline feral woman.

“May Neatherealm have mercy on his soul.” Kung Lao mumbled as they both watched the god halt next to the immortal.

“S/o? Is everything alright?” He asked carefully. Blood krept onto the woman’s face as she quickly turned her head.

“Ya. I’m fine.” She answered quickly.

“Why are you here? Surely you have better things to do then scare the monks?” He prompted. S/o blinked and glanced over as his shirtless form. His body was certainly toned and muscled, the rain dripped down his body, tracing each crevice and adding an overall exaggeration of the man’s body. “S/o?”

His voice brought her back to reality. She quickly thought, her and her ex husband had rarely had any civil conversations since they left, this was… refreshing. “I… I came back for my… crown.”

He tilted his head, confused, eyes at full attention. S/o felt a maddening blush overtake her, damn his rare, innocent expressions. “You know! That old golden one, with the glowing gems, it covers my forehead and curves down to my cheeks? Looked like a conquerors helm? I used to wear it with my armor?”

Recognition filled his glowing eyes as he nodded, “Oh yes, I remember. Do you… plan on wearing it?” He asked carefully.  
S/o wanted to slap herself for picking the crown as her excuse. The crown was gifted to her by some ancient king of a realm conquered by Shao Kahn long ago. It was given to her after her wedding with Raiden, a symbol of her status as his wife. It also granted her great strength, yes she would use that as an excuse.

“Well obviously.” She snapped. “I plan on… participating in the mortal Kombat tournament.” She finished awkwardly. Raiden raised a brow.

“What do you have to gain from it? You are already an immortal s/o. Besides, what realm would you represent?” He asked.

“I- I, I don’t need to explain myself to you Raiden! Just take me to your damn room so I can grab it.” She angrily stuttered.   
Raiden grimaced but started to make his way to his things on the crate, the flexing of his back muscles quickly made s/o grab him. He turned, his gaze questioning. “By the elder gods, just teleport us really quick, no need to stop what you’re doing!”

“Very well then.” With a sudden flash, they were both standing in a clearly abandoned room. Dust has settled on their bed, candles were blown out and all of her things looked untouched. She blinked in surprise.

“You… haven’t used this room since I left?” She asked, her questioning gaze landing on the god.

He frowned. “Gods don’t need sleep, I only chose to sleep because you were beside me. Without you, this room is meaningless to me.” Something about that sentence stabbed through her heart as she quickly turned the other direction.

“Let’s just… get the crown so you don’t have to see me again.” She mumbled, opening her dresser drawers.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want to see you again?” He inquired, walking over to her, strong, soaked muscles shining in the window light. Fuck, no no no.

“I was the one who left, figured you would hold it to me.” She answered quietly.

Guilt clouded his eyes, he halted behind her “we both were at blame. I’m sorry if I ever made you think it was purely you at fault.”  
S/o huffed, “oh so I suppose we are just supposed to kiss and make up now?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I would not be opposed to that.” He stated simply. S/o felt her eyes widening, she turned around only to see Raiden, still   
without a fucking shirt, giving her an expectant look.

He couldn’t really expect this to work? Just kiss and say sorry and BAM marriage fixed! But then again they never necessarily got a divorce, they simply mutually agreed to stay the hell away from each other- fuck why was she overthinking this?  
A fucking shirtless GOD was before her, asking her for a kiss. The answer shouldn’t have even taken a second.

Without a warning she grabbed him, slamming him against one of the tall bed post and placed her lips on his. He was definitely startled by the sudden movement but he returned the kiss anyway.

S/o leaned forward on him, hands finding his wrist and pinning them. She wicked onto his lower lip, biting it slightly. The god groaned, opening his mouth, giving her the perfect opportunity to claim it. There was no battle for dominance, only simple sweet submissiveness.

Sliding her body downwards, she left his still gasping lips, going down until her mouth met his neck. She mouthed his throat all over, nipping at all of his sweet spots that she had spent thousands of years memorizing. Each one granted a new sound of pure desperation.

Finally she pulled away, releasing Raiden from her hold. She took a moment to look at her work. Raiden leaned against the post, panting, his hair messy, his lip bleeding and small dark marks beginning to form on his throat.

Yes, this was going to be a very long night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

Without anymore warning, the silver haired god was shoved onto the silk sheets below. He couldn’t flex a muscle before s/o was on top of him, kicking off her boots as she wrapped her thighs around his sides.

She slowly rolled her hips against his groin, letting her clothed sex feel the slow, strong pressure. The man below her let out a groan from her actions, titling his head up. S/o seized the opportunity, throwing her head forward, she dragged her tongue across the flesh, still tender from her love bites earlier. The wet muscle circled around a particular soft spot just above his collar bone.

The woman showed no mercy, abusing the piece of flesh, enticing the god below her to desperately press his hips upwards to hers.

Smirking against his neck in amusement at his begging, s/o started to mouth his neck, going upwards until she met his chin. Rising up she smiled down at her work, raidens heavenly silver locks were messy and spread across the sheets. His glowing eyes were half lidded, mouth wide open in small pants.

Diving down, she claimed his lips, lapping up the blood from her previous kiss. The god didn’t bother with fighting for dominance, he only allowed his queen to conquer him. S/o ravaged his mouth, sucking and licking his teeth, scraping her own against his lips.

Her thighs around his hips tightened as her slow teasing started to speed up as the kiss became for heated.

Suddenly, much to raidens displeasure, the woman pulled away. The god was left panting desperately as s/o began trailing kisses down his abdomen, stopping only to leave a particularly nasty love bite on his belly. Her hands slid down not too far behind her lips, following her as she kept going.

Sliding her hips down along his legs as she continued her journey down, she finally halted, allowing her thighs to squeeze raidens still clothed legs, pinning them together.

Pressing her arms to hold his chest down, she gently ghosted her tongue to edge of his pants. Raiden seethed as she traced the V shape in his skin with her lips. The thunder god cried out slightly as she gently bit onto the skin. Tracing the skin between her teeth with her tongue, she sucked with as much force as possible.

Ragged gasp sounded from Raiden as he fisted the sheets. Smirking into the bite, s/o let go of the now tender flesh. Instead she slid her knees up to his hips, hooking them onto his remaining robes and pulled until his pale thighs were completely bare for her.

Leaning down, pretending to ignore his incredibly visible arousal, she placed small delicate kisses along his inner thighs. She bit and random, leaving prominent marks, the way Raiden flinched and groaned at each one was a delicious motivater as s/o continued.

After what seemed like hours of milking raidens pleasure, she lifted her head to gaze at her work. S/o smiled at the marks littering his groin and inner thighs. The god was going to have a hell of a time climbing up those steps to consult the elder gods tomorrow. Yes, he could just teleport, but he considered it disrespectful to them.

Allowing her hands to release his torso, she guided them to his hips, holding them firmly in place as her thighs loosened. The gods legs spread slightly out of reflex. S/o used this to her advantage, taking the tip of his sex gently between her teeth. The god arched his back and moaned quietly as she swirled her tongue around it, tasting his warm fluid.

Subtle movement under her told her that Raiden had shimmied out of his robes completely. She could hear him whisper her name like a prayer, hips fighting against her hands for movement. She denied him. Instead she offered her lips, closing around him and sliding down, her tongue tracing the organ as she went.

The god dug his nails so hard into the sheets, she could hear the thread rip. S/o firmly sucked on him with as much force as she could muster. Raiden couldn’t contain himself as moans and whimpers spilled out of his mouth.

S/o began to bob her head painfully slow, steadily getting faster at each sound from Raidens lips. Very quickly, her slow teasing turned into a fast, rough pace, her tongue constantly swirling around him, lighting up his nerves.

He was oh so very close. His groans, pants whimpers and moans filled the air. Raiden arched his back, mouth opened, but before he could feel the wash of his release, s/o withdrew.

Raiden was left groaning, attempting to move his thighs to no avail. “S/o…” he managed to rasp out. The woman only gave him a mischievous glance before peeling off her shirt, throwing to the side. She leaned forward, allowing the god to run his hands along her flesh before reaching behinde her and unclipping her bra and discarding it.

Craning his head up, Raiden eagerly sucked and nipped at her breast. S/o bit her lip, holding have her own sounds as she started to undo her pants. Once they were open, she grabbed one of his fist, intertwining it with her hand before placing each finger one by one into her mouth and sucking it. The thunder god below her moaned into her breast as she did so.

Positioning her clothed sex over his erection, she placed raidens hand on her stomach, his damp fingers causing goosbumbs as she slid it down into her open trousers. A breathy moaned slipped out of her mouth as Raiden rubbed her very wet clit.  
S/o’s sounds couldn’t be contained as his fingers entered her. Desperate for more friction, the woman started to grind herself onto raidens manhood with each stroke of his fingers.

Moaning at the feeling, Raiden sped up the pumping of his two fingers in her. His fingers spread and closed within her, brushing her walls and pressing against her internal sweet spots until she broke.

Not being able to take it anymore, she pulled his hand out from her and slid her pants and underwear completely off of her legs.  
Thrusting herself forward, she connected her lips with his, a hot, needy kiss as they both showed their desire for one another. Raiden was even bold enough try to combat her tongue when it entered his mouth. A nip on his lips was enough to force him back into submission as she moved her thighs to hover over his erection.

She slowly eased herself onto him, like slipping into an almost too hot bath. She could feel raidens thighs trembling below her as she squeezed her own around his waist. The lovers broke their kiss as s/o sat up straight. Fluids dripped down onto raidens thighs as they both took a moment to adjustment their ragged breaths filling the cool air.

After a few minutes of waiting, Raiden placed his hands on her thighs, bucking his hips up with a whimper. S/o obliged his desires and began to move at a steady firm pace despite her burning core begging her to ride the god at a brutal pace.

Leaning over once again, she lay atop him, crushing his lips with her own as he dug his nails into her thighs. She moaned at the feeling, bucking her hips. As she forced her way into his mouth, her hand reached up, pulling at his messy silver hair. He writhed in pleasure, grinding himself against her, hitting that tender spot in her that made her see stars.

Groaning into his mouth, she sped up, hips smacking into his as she aimed for that spot once again. Her nerves lit up each time, pleasure ripping through her. Her pace bacame punishing as he continued to hit that spot over and over again.

A scream of ecstasy erupted from her throat as her orgasm washed over her. She tugged hard on raidens hair as she did so, with a groan his own pleasure was grated to him as he finished.

They both sat there in silence, regaining their breaths. S/o lifted herself off of him, hissing in pain when she saw the bloody scratchmarks on her thighs. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Raiden rasped out, guilt evident in his voice.

“Heh, I’ve done much worse to you during sex then scratchmarks.” S/o chuckled, laying atop his chest as Raiden tucked them both under the blanket.

“Still, I apologize.” He kissed her forehead, allowing her to nuzzle into his neck.

“You really are too good for this world my love.”


End file.
